


Good-bye

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [36]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: It's time to leave Ealdor.





	Good-bye

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to magic series. 
> 
> Yes, I have tears in my eyes as I'm getting ready to let these boys go into their new life. It only started as a tiny drabble, but it was so much fun watching them bicker and fall in love that I couldn't stop writing. I feel their journey in Ealdor, growing into the men they are, is over now. They will do great things in Camelot. 
> 
> Thank you for coming along on the ride, for your constant comments and encouragement. Thanks for loving them the way I love them.

Merlin took a deep breath and patted Sima's neck. It had been difficult to say good-bye to everyone, but he would see them again soon, he would be back. He sniffed hard when he took another look at his mother, who tried bravely not to cry and then waved at everyone he had ever known. 

After that one time when he had done it with Arthur, when the whole world exploded in colour and came to life, they had both known it was time to go to Camelot. They had done what they were supposed to do in Ealdor, it was time to bring magic back to the kingdom. Together. Now, that his magic completely included Arthur, it was too busy announcing their activities to the world. And that was good. After that time, they had walked around with blushes on their faces for a week. No need for that anymore. 

It had taken a while before they both confessed the feeling to each other, that each one of them knew that it was time to leave and when they celebrated Beltane as only the druids could celebrate, with both of them waking up naked and very satisfied in the woods the next morning, they knew they needed to leave soon.

Merlin had to talk to the Horned God again in a ceremony that was better than any of those before. Arthur was there with him, not only as a bystander, not only as someone handing him the ceremonial things; he had learned the ritual and the ancient words and Merlin knew he meant every single one. Even though his pronounciation was still a bit off. The god had been very pleased, and so had the elders. 

When the next patrol came, they had packed up their belongings. Not that Merlin owned a lot of things to begin with. He had smiled when Arthur insisted on taking all the little things along that Merlin had brought him from his trips to pick herbs or collect firewood, he carefully wrapped up the pebble from the river, the piece of bark that looked like an old man, a nicely coloured leaf that he had pressed in a book. 

"You don't have to take these things, I'm sure you have a lot of better stuff in Camelot."

Arthur grinned. "But I got these things from you." 

Merlin had given away all the food they still had at their house and brought the firewood over to his mother. Of course, he had tried his hands on a spell that would protect the village. He wasn't sure if it worked, though, he'd never done anything like that before. And then there was nothing else to do. 

It was odd seeing Leon stand tall amongst the villagers. He had donned the red cloak for the occasion, but carried Jeremy on his shoulders, who looked at the knights and the horses with wide eyes. Lea stood next to him with Martin, their now 5 month-old baby. Leon had been more than willing to represent Camelot here in the outskirts of the kingdom when Arthur asked him to and Arthur was happy that he did not have to cut all ties with his oldest friend. 

Merlin tugged at the fastening of his blue cloak and waved one more time. He was a bit sad, yes, but he was also happy and excited. Since Arthur had come to Ealdor, his life had changed and now it would change even more. But he knew that he didn't want to be without Arthur. Life with Arthur was so much better. 

Arthur, now in his chain mail and red cloak again, smiled over at him. "Ready?" he asked gently.

Merlin nodded and followed when Arthur spurred his stallion on.


End file.
